Kiss Me Thru The Phone
by animelover2day
Summary: Ash has been gone for quite awhile, Paul misses him. Oneshot COMASHIPPING


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I am just doing this for enjoyment.

Author: This idea popped into my head when I heard the song Kiss Me Thru The Phone by Soulja Boy. I hope you like it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you guys think. It's my first one-shot for this couple, hope I did an Okay job.

* * *

_I miss him, I wonder when he'll be home._ Paul thinks as he takes a seat on the sofa. He sighs and rests his elbow on the armrest. He stares blankly at the black screen in front of him. He wasn't in the mood for any television. 'How long has it been since Ash and I started dating? I remember it, I couldn't believe how the both of us got together. It seemed like it was just yesterday…'

Flashback***

_"Yo, Paul wait up!" Ash was running through the crowd of people after a fierce Pokemon competition that Paul had just won._

_Paul turns sharply, causing Ash to come to a sudden halt. Paul stares at Ash for a moment with an unreadable expression. "What is it loser?"_

_Ash was still trying to catch his breath. He looks up at Paul and smiles. "I wanted to congratulate you on your win."_

_Paul is puzzled by this. "What for?"_

_Ash blinks. "Because that's what friends do."_

_Paul snorts, "And were friends?"_

_Ash looks around at the passing people and then looks back at Paul. "Well of course."_

_Paul steps back for a moment. He didn't understand Ash. How could he consider him as a friend, he has been nothing but harsh to him, ever since he has meet him. How could he consider him a friend after all that? Was he that dumb? Or is it something else? "Ash what is the real reason?"_

_Ash gives him a shy smile. Paul widens his eyes at this. "Paul I like you."_

_Paul tries to turn but Ash quickly grabs his arm and pulls him toward him. Ash's lips were on him in a matter of seconds before Paul realized it. _

_What was Ash doing? _

_Paul notices he hasn't pushed Ash away yet. Ash's lips were still attached to his. Paul also notices something else happening. He was soon enjoying the intoxicating kiss. He throws everything out the window and returns the kiss with even more passion._

_Some passing people looked with disgust, some just tried their best to get by quickly._

_They both continue to kiss until the need for air was essential. Paul pushes onto Ash's chest and looks down into Ash's hazelnut eyes. They were full of so much passion. He couldn't believe those eyes were directed at him. "Ash…"_

_Ash abruptly lays his finger onto Paul's lips. "Shush, all I want to know is if you return the feelings."_

_Paul's face flushes and he rolls his eyes. "Why would I have kissed you back if I didn't?"_

_Ash wraps his arms around Paul's waist. "I just want to hear you say it."_

_Paul wraps his arms around the back of Ash's head and gives him a feather like kiss on the lips and steps back. "I like you, happy?"_

_Ash smiles goofily. "Very."_

_It took Paul awhile to realize his true feelings for the boy, but that is all in the past now..._

Flashback over***

Paul's face was flushed bright red from the memory. He now missed Ash even more. He was about to turn on the TV, but suddenly the phone began to ring. Paul quickly hops off the coach and takes a seat in front of the TV phone. He clicks the screen on. Ash's face appears on the screen. Paul sustains the urge to smile. "Hey?"

Ash frowns. "Hey Paul, I'm sorry I'm not home yet. You know how mothers are, they worry too much. I finally escaped her for the moment and I decided to call you. You miss me?" Ash then shows a small smile.

Paul flushes. He hated these two way phone TVs. Ash could see him, it embarrassed him. He turns his head to the side and crosses his arms. "No."

Ash grins. "I can see you do! You miss me don't you? Awe!"

Paul quickly turns to say something else, but Ash interrupts.

"Paul you know that I miss you. I want to get with you tonight but I can't. You know I miss you and I know you miss me too. I just want to kiss you, but I can't right now so kiss me through the phone."

Paul blushes madly at this. "You're pathetic."

Ash smiles. "I know."

Paul rolls his eyes. "If it will make you happy."

Ash and Paul both press their lips together onto the monitor at the same time. The simple act causing static to flicker their lips. They both sit back and stare into each others eyes for a moment. Ash then simply says, "I'll see you later on. See you when I get home." Then he clicked off the screen.

* * *

End:

Author: I think the idea was cute. I hope you guys think so too. PLEASE leave me a REVIEW and tell me what you guys think. Tell me if I should write anymore Comashipping one-shots.


End file.
